Father of the Bride
by luvscharlie
Summary: Bill's eldest child is all set to marry Teddy Lupin. Too bad, Bill wants him as much, if not more, than Victoire does. Bill/Teddy, Teddy/Victoire, Bill/Charlie, Charlie/Teddy, Bill/Fleur


_Father of the Bride_ by Luvscharlie

_Warnings: __This is one of the wrongest fics I've ever written (and that's saying something). Infidelity, age disparity, office!sex, desk!sex, anal, come-play, incest (referenced, not explicit), Bill's rather a letch, very rough sex, orgasm denial, hand job, spanking_

_**A/N**__**:**__ Originally written for a_shadow_there at the 2011 bill_ficathon exchange on Live Journal who asked for infidelity, awkwardness, orgasm denial, come-play, smoking, incest and secret!sex. This also has Charlie being fabulous because he just is. Thank you to miss_bowtruckle__ fo__r the beta work.  
_

* * *

He'd become a letch. That must be it. In fact, Bill could think of no other explanation for why he might be attracted to a man young enough to be his own child. Of legal age, yes, but just barely. And boy, had he used that bit of justification often enough. Blimey, had he ever. But did that really make anything better when that of-legal-age-man was your former lover's son (Ah, Tonks, how he did miss her) and your eldest daughter's betrothed? (Victoire would be appalled if she were able to read Bill's thoughts). Bill didn't much think so. In fact, he rather thought Tonks would have whacked off his balls and served them to him on a platter if she was around and knew of the impure thoughts Bill was having about her son. And Victoire—she would never speak to him again.

Impure thoughts? Talk about glossing over and sugar coating. "Impure" did not do justice to the thoughts running rampant in Bill Weasley's mind. Filthy, seedy, orgasm-inducing—those were far better descriptors. But, to be fair, he was doing his level best to hold his baser desires at bay. After all, he was a married man, and his wife would never understand why her Veela charms were not enough to sate her randy husband.

Charlie's arm swung around his brother's shoulder, pulling Bill from his wicked thoughts and making him slosh his champagne all over the poor lady walking past. It had earned him disapproving looks both from his wife and the bird who was newly ornamented in Firewhisky.

"Sorry," Bill muttered and turned to Charlie. "Do you mind _not_scaring all Merlin out of me the next time you approach?"

Charlie chuckled and snorted. "Well, someone's got a case of the Mr Crankies at his baby girl's engagement party. Don't worry, brother, you're not nearly as ancient as you feel right now."

You could always count on Charlie to make you feel fifty times worse than you already did. The 'old' thing was bad enough, but even worse than that was the reminder that he was here to celebrate his baby girl's impending marriage… to the boy featured in Bill's most wicked thoughts. Really, could his life be any more fucked up? What kind of father was he? What kind of man? He didn't know anymore.

"Charlie to Bill. Come in, Bill the Brainless," Charlie said, waving his hand inches from Bill's nose and snapping him out of his reverie. "Man, you're really out of it today, aren't you? Did Fleur slip something into your drink? I always did say she was a smart woman. What with this wedding party—"

"Engagement party," Bill corrected reflexively, grimacing at all the people swarming around his house, all friends and family of the future bride and groom.

"—engagement party, what-the-hell ever, coinciding with the full moon and you being—well, a might unpredictable during that time. I'd say it was smart of Fleur to dull your reflexes a bit. Not just a pretty face, that one. You married well, big brother."

Bill might have responded that his wife was, indeed, quite a wonderful lady—and she was, really, but just then Teddy Lupin entered the room dressed in robes that fitted him like a glove, outlining his best features and clinging to his lanky frame in a way that spoke directly to Bill's cock. Teddy was holding the stem of a glass of champagne between his fingers. The earring in Teddy's ear caught the light and reflected brilliantly from beneath the dark blue tresses that fell over his forehead in a roguish manner. Each of those things combined to make Bill's cock stand up and take notice.

"…gorgeous sight, eh?" Charlie said, in a voice lowered conspiratorially.

_Charlie had caught him looking, caught him lusting, caught him—Oh fuck! Deny, deny, deny—that was the only course of action._

"What? No, not gorgeous at all. I mean, certainly passable, but gorgeous is certainly overkill—"

"Oi!" Charlie interrupted. "I know you're not keen on your baby girl being all grown up and off to have a night of debauchery when she marries our Teddy there, but that's no reason not to appreciate the beauty that is those canapés that our little Louis created for the party. Going to grow up and be a chef that one. Of course, not with that kind of support from his own dad. I'm surprised at you, Bill."

"Oh, yes, of course. Louis's crepes are—"

"Canapes," Charlie corrected, tsking at Bill's inattentive fathering. "Look," Charlie said, taking Bill to task, "I think we were all hoping the boy would have made an ace Quidditch player, hell even a passable Quidditch player—you know, or at least not fallen off the broom nine times out of the ten I forced him on it—or an Auror, or for goodness sakes maybe even a—a—a—I don't know, something that's not a replica of our mother. Do you know he even rapped my knuckles with a wooden spoon when I tried to sneak a biscuit before the party? It's bloody terrifying. If he'd've called me Charles, I probably would have wet my pants. I mean, I share in your disappointment, but he's found something he's good at… finally. And you need to be more supportive and appreciative…" and Charlie's chastisements streamed into a steady hum, as Bill caught sight of Teddy Lupin passing by again.

He _should be_ a lot of things; Charlie was right about that. Supportive to his children, faithful to his wife, a man not longing for his daughter's intended. He fell short in pretty much every category. The one thing he was good at these days was masking it all. Play upon your strengths, he thought, as he grabbed his passing wife by the arm and led her from guest to guest, smiling when appropriate, accepting the hearty congratulations of co-workers and listening, with a guilty to heart, as everyone commented on how blissfully happy his daughter seemed these days. Because he wanted nothing more than to steal that all away from her. What a poor excuse for a father he was.

The engagement party was winding down, the last guests retrieving their cloaks, and Bill was just ready to breathe a sigh of relief that this had finally come to an end, when Victoire came running up to he and Fleur, dragging Teddy behind her by the hand.

"Oh, Papa, Mum! We have the most wonderful news to share with you. Teddy just told me—" Her chest was heaving in excitement and she could barely get the words to pass through her lips.

"Calm down, love. Take a breath, and tell us your good news." Bill smiled at his excited child, and did his best to look at her and only her. It wouldn't do to tent his trousers in such close proximity to the handsome groom-to-be.

"Oh, Papa! I'm just so—I can't—Oh, it's so wonderful—"

Fleur laughed at her daughter's exuberance and clasped Victoire's hand in her own. "Tell us, darling, what is this news that is so wonderful it has stolen your words?"

"Teddy's got a job in England. We won't have to move away after the wedding. We aren't going to Bulgaria for Teddy to do his apprenticeship for Gringotts."

"That _is_good news," Charlie said, coming up and breaking into the conversation. "What's your new occupation, Teddy-boy?" Charlie clasped the young man on the shoulder, and Bill noted, when he snuck a look, that Teddy looked uncomfortable. And was it his imagination, or were Charlie and Teddy exchanging looks that he had never seen pass between them before?

"Um, I've been hired by—" Teddy shook Charlie's hand from his shoulder and moved closer to Victoire.

Victoire interrupted, unable to wait any longer to break the glorious news. "He's been hired by Gringotts, Papa."

"Oh, um, that's—"

"—to be your new assistant." Victoire finished by throwing herself into Bill's arms. "I just know you're going to teach him so many things, Papa."

_Oh, fuck!_

Bill did everything he could to keep the boy out of his sight and, therefore, out of his clutches. He didn't trust himself not to shove the young man over his desk and drive his cock into—okay, thoughts like that weren't helping his constant state of arousal, so he did his best to push them from his mind. It worked for all of a second before his thoughts had wandered back to how nicely shaped Teddy's bum was, and just what it might look like if it were up in the air, Teddy on his knees and Bill palming his bollocks and—Blimey. Bill ran his hand over his face in frustration.

Teddy was currently re-organising the banking library, alone, in a room full of books, where anyone might come in and kiss him without being seen, or—bloody hell! This new job arrangement was _NOT_going to work out. Only, it had to. He couldn't go home and tell his wife that it was his fault their child would be moving far away. That he had been unable to control his urges and, therefore, had to send his future son-in-law to another country to seek employment. Yeah, that wouldn't go over well at all, and he didn't desire living with a despondent mother, who would likewise be an angry spouse.

Bill was jarred from his thoughts of an unhappy home when the object of his desires knocked sharply on his office door. "If you're finished giving me mundane tasks so that you don't have to be in my presence, then I'll be going now," Teddy said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not an idiot, Bill." Teddy approached and Bill found himself taking an automatic step backwards. "You won't look me in the eye, you give me tasks designed to get me as far away from you as possible, and you barely bark more than one word answers to any question that I ask. It leads me to two possible deductions."

Bill did his best to make eye contact, since he'd been called out on it, and found himself only able to look at the boy for a small moment before his cock twitched in admiration and he cast his eyes away and focused on a spider making its way across the floor.

"Look, if my marrying Victoire is going to cause this kind of tension between us, then I'll just take the job I was offered in Bulgaria and I'll move away, alone. I do have one question though."

Bill tried to say this wasn't the case, and he had no desire to see Teddy leave the country, or his daughter left heartbroken and, of course, they could work together. He'd be glad to have the lad learning from him. Learning to suck cock, learning to bend over and take his cock, every inch of it, in his tight little arse and—bloody hell. He grunted rather than saying any real words. In this case, grunting seemed safer, noncommittal, cowardly.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." Teddy hung his head and approached. Bill had backed up as far as he could go, without putting a Bill-shaped hole in his nice office wall, which would require filling out lots of forms by management, and he was management and he hated forms. So, he stopped. "I don't want you to hate me, Bill. I've always looked up to you, even when I was a small lad."

Yes, because that didn't make him feel even more a letch. No, not at all. _Way to go there, Lupin._Bill scoffed. "I don't hate you, Teddy. I could never hate you. Too much like your mum for that to ever be possible."

The young man cocked his head to the side. "Hmmm. Well, then, if that's true, and I must admit it did sound sincere—you wouldn't bring up Mum, if you weren't telling the truth. It would be disrespectful to her memory and—"

Anger brought Bill to meet the boy's eyes. "I would never disrespect your mother."

"Well, then that means I'll have to find another reason for your treatment of me. Which means I have to take what your brother said to me into consideration. I think he might be right. Of course, there'll be no living with him when I have to admit he was right and I was wrong."

"Care to be a bit more specific? I have several brothers to choose from, and none of them are much fun to live with when they're proven right."

Teddy closed the tiny distance between them, trapping Bill up against that wall, so that Bill had to reconsider whether or not it was worth filling out the damage forms if he busted through and made an escape. His breath was warm on Bill's face when he spoke and it smelled disgustingly of onions; Bill's cock shrivelled a bit and his nose crinkled in displeasure.

"Charlie says," Teddy began.

"If you're listening to anything Charlie says, then you're mad as a hatter, and your mother would inform you of just that if she were around, mark my words."

Teddy's hair turned from green to blue and then back to green again. "Nana says that Mum and Charlie were like two hissing, spitting, fighting cats, when they were in the same room together."

Bill chuckled at the memory. "She's not wrong. If Charlie said the sky was blue, Dora would be dead set on convincing us all that the sky was certainly pink. Used to drive Charlie spare, she did. It was one of her best qualities."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Bill cleared his throat. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Charlie thinks it's why you want me so badly. Some kind of fucked up replacement therapy or some such."

Bill's mouth fell open and he tried to protest, but the words got jumbled up and no matter how much he wanted to say that Charlie was an idiot who could not be listened to about such things, the lie refused to come. Blast all. Charlie and his fucking meddling.

While Bill was grasping for words, Teddy was spewing them forth. "Charlie knows you better than anyone does. Better even than your own wife. Charlie says—"

"Charlie's an idiot."

"Charlie said you'd say that. He said you get defensive when someone makes you face the truth."

Bill pushed Teddy away with a stiff elbow to the chest, and he began to pace, tightening his fists and releasing them, only just keeping himself from punching a wall in frustration.

"Here," Teddy said, passing him a just-lighted fag. "Charlie says to give you one of these when you get to the point of pacing. He says it calms you down."

"Fuck Charlie!" Bill spat back.

"Charlie says you have… many times, in fact."

"Give me that!" Bill took a long drag, blowing smoke in Teddy's face and finding some pleasure in watching the boy cough. "Charlie and his fucking mouth."

"Charlie says you like his mouth. Charlie says you like it a lot. Charlie says—"

"Charlie says, Charlie says, Charlie says. Do you have a single thought that's your own? What does Teddy say?"

Teddy wasn't the slightest bit ruffled by the comment. He responded with calm voice and a smirk that made Bill take a very long drag on the fag and then toss it down and stomp it beneath his heel, something he would not normally do in his office, since he'd be forced to clean it up later. Goblins didn't believe in House-elves, and they certainly would not clean up after lowly wizards. Not even ones they had a modicum of respect for.

"Teddy says Charlie shouldn't be the only man to get to suck you off."

Bill couldn't stop himself from gasping at the boy's words. Teddy reached for the zipper on Bill's trousers, and when Bill didn't push him away, he took it for consent and tugged it down, and Bill groaned down deep in his throat when Teddy pulled his cock free from its confines and began to stroke him.

"You're going to marry my daughter." Bill choked out the words, a mild protest at best, because the last thing Bill wanted was for this to end.

"And I'm going to go to that altar with the image of your cock in my mind. I love your daughter. Don't doubt that. I'll be a good and faithful husband to her. But we're not married. Not yet."

For some reason that didn't sound nearly as disgusting or wrong as Bill knew it to be. When Teddy said it, it only gave Bill further justification for grabbing the boy around the neck and kissing him. Should have remembered about those onions first, but he was so turned on that even onion-breath didn't stop Bill from kissing the boy with fervent desire and tangling his hand in Teddy's colour-changing locks.

"Don't do that with your hair. It reminds me too much of Dora, and I really don't want to be thinking of her while I'm fucking her son. Even I have my limits." Though, honestly, Bill doubted that very much about himself.

"You taste like smoke," Teddy said, "I like it."

"You taste like onions," Bill replied. "You could use a mint. Lucky for you, my cock's not picky. Get on your knees."

"And now?"

"What? Do you need to be told every step?"

"I like instructions during sex." Teddy's words took Bill to a terrible place. He imagined, despite his best efforts not to, Victoire ordering Teddy to do things to her that a father should never consider and his cock wilted. "I don't think this is going to—"

"I know what you're thinking. Stop. Two separate things," Teddy whispered.

Bill might have stopped then, his senses having taken hold, but that was no longer a possibility when Teddy swiped his tongue over the tip of Bill's flaccid cock and began to stroke it back to its previously erect form.

"Fuck! You know what you're doing. You're fucking good at that." He tossed his head back and bumped it against the wall.

"Victoire thinks so."

Bill pushed him away.

Teddy pulled him back. "Sorry, bad joke. It sounded far wittier in my head."

"I've changed my mind. We're not doing this." Bill began to tuck himself back into his trousers.

"Maybe this is more to your liking then."

Before Bill could protest, Teddy had shoved down his own corduroy trousers and was bending over Bill's desk, a vision stolen directly from Bill's most private fantasies.

"Charlie says you've always wanted to do this. Said there was no way you could resist my arse if I offered it up to you this way."

"I'm going to murder Charlie in his sleep," Bill spat, but he was already shoving down his trousers. This was far too much to pass up, no matter how wrong it was. Teddy's fine young arse bent over, begging to be filled, smacked, fucked—there was no turning away from that. "But killing Charlie will wait until after I'm done fucking you."

He grabbed Teddy's hair and pulled hard, hearing the boy whimper in pain and then moan in ecstasy as Bill's other hand cupped his bollocks and begin to roll them about in his palm.

"This won't happen again," Bill growled, "but I promise you won't forget it. And if you speak a word of it to anyone, I'll cut out your tongue myself." Bill parted Teddy's arse cheeks roughly and Teddy lurched forward as far as the desk would allow when Bill's fingertip pressed against his tight entrance, and pushed in to the first knuckle.

Teddy wriggled and squirmed, as Bill's finger sank deeper. "Didn't Charlie tell you I'm not gentle? Wasn't that part of the allure? Tell me, Teddy, is it all you thought it would be."

Teddy pushed back hard against Bill's finger. "No, it's more."

Bill didn't miss the wince. The boy was out to prove something, maybe to Bill, maybe to himself, but Bill took his finger away and reached for the drawer of his desk and took out a tube of lotion.

"You keep that in your desk? Do this often then?"

Bill picked his wand up off the desk top and pointed it at the young man bent before him and grinned when Teddy's next words came out as, "Mmm-mmm-mmm—mm-mmm."

"Silencing Charms don't get nearly the amount of respect they deserve. Best thing I ever learned in Charms Class. Don't you agree, Young Teddy?" There were more "mm's" and several glares in Bill's direction, but no actual words passed Teddy's lips. "You do agree, then? Smart boy." Bill's smacked Teddy on the bum in a taunting fashion. Then his finger pushed in again, this time covered in lotion, it slid home with ease. A second finger joined the first, and the look on Teddy's face was one of ecstasy. "Not your first time, eh? I wonder how many times my brother's slid his cock up into this tight little arse of yours. Hmm? Wait, don't tell me." Teddy glared, his only form of communication since Bill had taken his voice. "Of course, Charlie's willy's tiny in comparison to mine. Let's see how you like a real cock in your bum."

Teddy shook his head in disagreement.

"Smart-mouthed even when you can't speak. You're your mother's son." Bill began rubbing the lotion onto his cock, coating it completely, stroking himself and rising up on his toes to rub his cock into the cleft of Teddy's arse. He parted Teddy's cheeks once more and grinned when Teddy's hands came back to hold them apart. "Eager. Such an eager lad. Let's see if I can accommodate you." Bill pressed his cock against the boy's tight pucker and pushed into him slowly, batting Teddy's hands away. "Okay, then?" he asked when he was about half-way in, and Teddy's stance widened to take him, bracing himself against the hard wood of Bill's desk, fingers digging into the splintered edge when Bill sheathed himself completely in the warmth of the boy's tight bum, balls smacking Teddy's thighs as he began to pump into the tightness. There was no going slow. He'd wanted this for too long, and despite Teddy's wiggling and the whiteness of his knuckles as the grasped the desk, Bill wasn't about to grant him any reprieve. The wiggling only turned Bill on more, and he slapped Teddy's left arse cheek hard enough that his hand print remained on the white flesh of the boy's tender bum, then dug in his fingers and rode him harder.

"Merlin," Bill groaned. "So tight, so good, all fucking mine."

Bill reached around and between Teddy's legs and grasped the young man's bollocks roughly. "No coming until I say." Bill grinned when Teddy's knees buckled and his face contorted in pain. "Do you understand me?" Bill pumped hard into Teddy's arse and squeezed his sack without mercy. An involuntary tear slipped down Teddy's cheek at the pain and as Bill leaned over his back to get a good look at the boy's face, Teddy grabbed a handful of Bill's long hair and pulled hard. A meagre form of revenge.

Bill's roar of surprise brought a smile to Teddy's face and despite Bill's grasping his sack, Teddy pushed back hard, proving that he could take the brutal fucking Bill was dishing out.

The gesture pushed Bill over the edge and he pulled out and came, shooting across Teddy's bum and back. Teddy tried to rise, and Bill pushed him back down with a hand on his lower back. "Stay there." Bill's two fingers dipped in and spread his spent come between Teddy's arse cheeks and he slid his fingers in. He coated his other hand with his remaining come and reached around Teddy's waist, then grasped Teddy's cock and begin stroking him, working his fingers in and out of Teddy's arse, spreading his come over Teddy's cock as he stroked the young man to what would have been a shrieking climax had Teddy been able to utter more than the "mm's" that the Silencing Charm allowed. His come shot onto Bill's desk, over important parchments, mixing with ink to make quite the mess. Thank Merlin for magic. That would be a real bitch to clean up without it.

"We shall never speak of this again," Bill whispered in Teddy's ear as he zipped up his trousers and left his office without another word, the boy still bare arsed and bent over his desk, gasping and panting.

Bill didn't see the lad again until the day his eldest daughter took Teddy's last name. The same day someone (can't imagine who) spiked Charlie's champagne with Lusty Beast Potion, a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes special order. And oh, the spectacle Charlie had made of himself. Their mother still wasn't speaking to him, and Fleur had revoked his invitation to sleep at Shell Cottage, so the poor bloke was homeless, friendless and without even a mother to cook for him.

And every time Bill looked at his favourite brother's perplexed face, he couldn't stop himself from laughing.


End file.
